


Parenthood

by CantarellaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Jesus Christ Gakupo just go to bed what the Hell, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Playing pokemon at like one in the morning, Short One Shot, being a parent is stressful guys, reposted from VA, reposted from Vocaloid Amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: I wrote this for Vocaloid Amino's Publisher Prompts last month.The prompt was "write a fanfiction based on how the vocaloids act as parents."Lame title is lame.





	Parenthood

"Come on, come on." Gakupo leaned in closer to the screen, "Almost there...!" A triumphant smirk flashed across his face, "Jackpot!" He practically leaped from the couch.

"Gakupo?" The lights suddenly flipped on. "What are you doing? It's one in the morning, go to bed."

The purple-haired man glanced over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway was Kiyoteru, his hair messy and glasses nowhere in sight. Unlike Gakupo, he had bothered to put on his robe before coming downstairs.

Gakupo chuckled sheepishly, "Since Ai and Shouta have been doing well at school recently, I was just catching some shinies to trade to them in the morning." He held up his 3DS to prove his words. "Did I wake you?"

"N-no!" Kiyoteru responded quickly. "I just randomly woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he brushed an unruly strand of hair away from his eyes, "then I realized you weren't in bed." He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to the purple-haired man, "How many have you caught so far?"

"Three now, just caught a Mimikyu." he showed him the screen, "I remember Shouta saying he wanted one."

Kiyoteru smiled at his husband's catch. For a few minutes, he simply watched him continue to hunt for more shinies in the game.

After a bit, the brunet spoke up, "Gakupo, there has been something on my mind for awhile and now seems like a good time to ask. Since Ai and Shouta are still sleeping."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "What is it...?"

Kiyoteru took a deep breath, then looked right into Gakupo's eyes. "Do you think we might be moving a bit too fast?"

Gakupo nearly dropped his 3DS at his husband's words. "What!? No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Kiyoteru shuffled around in his seat awkwardly, "W-well it's just, Meiko and Luka have been married for longer than we have and they just had their son. And Kaito still hasn't even proposed to his girlfriend despite them being together for about as long as us. And..." Tears began forming in his eyes as he tugged at his hair, "I'm just worried that we're not ready to raise Shouta and Ai."

Gakupo closed his 3DS and put it down on the coffee table. He reached over and cupped Kiyoteru's face. Leaning in, he lightly kissed the brunet's forehead.

"Darling, please don't get yourself so stressed out over this." he gave him a gentle smile, "Meiko and Luka decided to have Yasuo with a donor rather than adopting. And Kaito's been trying to get Mikuo's permission to marry Miku but, you know how Mikuo is." Gakupo moved a hand to wipe the tears from Kiyoteru's green eyes, "We're not moving too fast, don't worry."

Kiyoteru smiled and wrapped his arms around the purple-haired man's shoulders. He rested his head in the crook of the other's neck, "Thank you," he blinked slowly, "I love you."

Gakupo glanced over at Kiyoteru, now sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He put an arm around the brunet and rested his head on the other's.

"I love you too, don't ever forget that." he too drifted into a deep sleep.

_(Omake)_

Two heads poked out from the doorway to the living room. A little boy and a little girl stared at their fathers sleeping on the couch. Content smiles on the slumbering men's faces.

The boy tapped on the girl's shoulder, "Come on, Ai. Let's not bother Dad and Papa."

Ai looked up her brother, "But what about breakfast, Shouta?"

Shouta grinned at her, "We'll make it for them!"

Ai had the happiest expression on her face as she dragged Shouta into the kitchen. "For Papa and Dad!"


End file.
